


Wake up(FemJason/Roy)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Batfamily Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Coma, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Jason Todd, Fluff and Angst, Good Big Brother Dick Grayson, Hurt, Jason Todd Feels, Major Character Injury, Marriage, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Jane Todd is Roy Harper's wife and mother of Lian. She as to do the last thing she wants to do and ask her family for help





	1. Chapter 1

-I'm doing things this way because calling you I would say thing's. If you saw me it would end in nothing but disappointment well you already are anyway I guess I'm writing to say that I am ok. I'm not killing anymore I have other things to worry about than that shit. I really don't know why I'm writing you. I just need help I'm not one to ask but this isn't about me. I need you to watch my daughter so I can go to Star City for a while. It's only until Roy's ok-

I swallowed my gut and sent the text to Bruce I waited and waited for a response. I ate the piece of bread on my plate

"mommy"

I swallowed my bread I looked seeing my daughter holding her red blanket and toy bread with googly eyes 

"couldn't sleep well"

"I miss daddy"

"I know me too"

She crawled in my lap I kissed her head she leaned on me and fell asleep. I shut my eyes I heard my phone ding I quickly looked and clicked on the message

-I'll be on my way tomorrow morning to pick her up-

Thank you dad I sighed I leaned back.... I heard my alarm 9 o'clock I heard the door knocking Bruce! He's early I carried Lian to her bed I ran to the door opening it seeing Bruce

"you're early"

"I said in the morning"

"right come in I'll pack Lian's things"

I let him in and walked to Lian's room I heard him shut the door. I packed her things I finshed zipping her bag up

"mommy?"

She rubbed her eye's

"pumpkin you are going with Bruce to his house for a few days"

"yay! Are you oming with me"

"no I have to help Papa Ollie"

"ohhh can I go see granddad"

"we both will"

Lian grabbed her blanket and toy she walked out I grabbed her bag. I walked to the door seeing Bruce holding her

"I'll uh keep in touch with you call me if anything happens"

"I will do not worry"

"I'm not. OK Lian give mommy a hug and kiss"

She hugged me and kissed my head

"be sweet and listen to granddad OK mommy we'll call you when I can"

"OK mommy"

I kissed her head Bruce grabbed her bag 

"I'll let you know when we get to Gotham"

"OK I'll uh get Lian as soon as I possibly can"

"don't worry Jane"

"I'm not worrying"

He walked out I watched them leave I sighed totally not worried.


	2. Chapter 2

I went to Star City I pulled into Oliver's house. I heard my phone Bruce sent a picture of Lian eating ice cream with Damian

-thanks I'm at Ollie's 

I took a deep breath I grabbed my bags I nocked Raisa opened

"Miss Jane lovely to see you this evening please come in"

"thank you Raisa"

"how is little Lian" 

"she's good she's with Bruce" 

"I see will please let me know if you need anything miss" 

I gently nodded I saw Oliver and Dinah they saw me 

"Jane!" 

Oliver hugged me all I can think about is Roy

"he's stable we can see him tomorrow" Dinah said 

I nodded 

"Lian with Bruce?" Oliver asked 

"yeah I thought it be better to let Roy heal up before Lian sees him" 

The next day I went to the hospital I went to Roy's room. Oh baby! I instantly started crying. He laid there unconscious, hooked up to a breathing machine, his left arm in a sling, his face bruised, lacerations bandaged, pale, so thin. I slowly walked to him. I reached my hand to touch him I stopped myself. Too scared to touch him fearing I would hurt him. I broke down crying 

"oh baby oh Roy I'm so sorry... I c-can't live without you R-Roy you can't leave me.. Don't make the score even between u-us.. Lian and I need you.. Your baby girl needs you" 

That night I sat on the couch in the hospital room staring at Roy I heard my phone Bruce I answered 

"is everything OK?" 

-"everything's fine sis you're on speaker" Dick said 

-"hey mommy!" 

"hey sweetheart how are you doing" 

-"I'm good I played with uncle Dick we went to the fair and he dressed in a funny costume" 

"I'm glad your ok pumpkin" 

-"is daddy awake" 

Tears falling from my face "he's asleep right now Lian" 

-"ohh" she said 

-"OK Lian time for bed let's let mommy get some rest" Stephanie said 

-"night mommy" 

"night Lian sleep well" 

-"I will!" 

-"Jane are you alright?" Dick asked 

"y-yeah why wouldn't I be" 

-"you know we're here for you Jane" Barbara said 

"I got-t-ta go" I stuttered hanging up

I started crying Roy please just wake up I heard my phone Dick texted me I looked 

-Jane I know I haven't always been the best big brother to you. I want you to know that I am here for you we all are. Roy's going to be OK 

-I know 

I laid on the couch crying myself to sleep months later Roy still unconscious. I went to the bathroom I walked out 

"hey Jay-bird still looking drop dead beautiful" 

"Roy! You idiot! You basterd!" I ran to his side crying he touched my face "you dumbass! You asshole! Don't you dare ever do that to again! Oh baby" 

He gently smiled with his thumb he wiped my tears that continued to fall 

"c-come c-closer" 

I sat on the bed he pulled me closer wanting me to lay on him

"I'm not going to hurt you" 

"p-please" 

"when you heal more" 

He rolled his eye's "s-stubborn" 

"remember who you married now shut up and rest" 

"w-whatever" 

Weeks later Roy came to Oliver's he laid in bed talking to Lian on the phone 

"yeah sweetheart I'm alright" he started coughing "I'm just fine.. Yes your mom is OK... Well be home soon" he coughed again I walked to him "I got to go sweetheart... I love you too baby" he hung up 

I kissed him I sat on the bed tears threatening to fall 

"how many times am I going to have to tell you I'm ok" 

"you know I hate not being able to help you" 

"hey your here that's all I want... You're worried about Lian" 

"no.. Yes I'm just overwhelmed I'm so glad your ok I just...." 

"you want us all together I know" he coughed "me as well" 

"well all be home soon enough" 

Finally Roy could get around although he's limping. 

"mommy! daddy!" Lian said 

"Lian?!" I said 

She ran in she hugged me I picked her up she hugged my neck 

"what are you doing here?" 

"I called Dick and asked if they could bring Lian" 

I smiled and kissed my daughter's face Roy sat up whincing Lian hugged him crying 

"daddy" 

I hugged them carefully all of us crying, laughing Roy kissed me 

"gross!"


End file.
